


Motorcycle, Cocoon, Whiffle and Untitled [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] in mp3 format [18]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: Motorcycle: John gets a day off.Cocoon: John's nose is cold.Whiffle: Christmas Eve in Iowa.Untitled: They wake to the dull roar of rain against the roof, an early summer squall pelting the house and the garden with a truly galling level of energy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Motorcycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117652) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



> Per request, I've uploaded the mp3 versions of the podfic for the A Farm in Iowa 'verse. Parts 1-41 of the story were recorded in 2012 and 2013. Other parts recorded as indicated in their entries.
> 
> Parts 35, 36, 37 and 38 of the A Farm in Iowa 'verse.

Length: 00:13:38

File size: 6.16 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MotorcycleCocoonWhiffleandUntitled.mp3)


End file.
